memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bp/Archive2
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. Blah! ---- * Old messages ---- Re: Image:TAS Enterprise.jpg Sure, go ahead. I think I originally copied that image from a site on the Animated Series anyway, so having an exclusive pic will be great to replace the one already there. Good luck and I'll look forward to seeing the final result :-) --Defiant 01:37, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :Cool. --Bp 01:46, 23 November 2006 (UTC) interactive tree script Hi, User:Bp. User:Cid Highwind mentioned that I should contact you about using User:Bp/interactive tree script on w:c:muppet. Would that be a problem? — Scott (talk) 20:10, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :The license is cc-by-nc (as is all of MA), and that needs to be explicitly stated on a site that is not. It also requires attribution (the "by" part), a link to User:Bp/interactive tree script is enough. You can do both of those in the comment above it in the source code. So, yeah, go ahead. I hope you find it useful. --216.254.231.89 21:31, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :Just realised that I'm not logged in here, so when I get home I'll sign it. This is Bp. --216.254.231.89 21:32, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks! — Scott (talk) 21:51, 30 November 2006 (UTC) The above ip was me. --Bp 22:19, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Orphaning images I've noticed on more than one occasion where you've orphan (an) image(s) and then let them lay unused in after uploading differently named images. In cases like this, could you please either find a new home for the images or post them Image for Deletion page in the future? Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 00:50, 1 December 2006 (UTC) div#recentchanges-top Use this to hide the additional text on via your personal CSS, if you like. -- Cid Highwind 20:49, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Broken externel links * 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/12857883/ * Akira class -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.stechoes.com/yards/index.php?title=Akira * Arch Whiting -- "Bad Request" (400) for http://www.imdb.com/name/=nm0925990/ * Binary language -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.binaryguide.com/decimal-binary-translator-convert.php * Binary language -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.binaryguide.com/text-binary-translator-convert.php * Bob Ingersoll -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/community/chat/archive/transcript/6239.html| * Bobbie Chase -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.bobbiechase.com/ * Byron Morrow -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.latimes.com/news/obituaries/la-me-passings5.2sep05,1,438321.story?coll=la-news-obituaries * Charles Maxwell -- "Bad Request" (400) for http://www.imdb.com/name/tt0416105/ * Dafydd ab Hugh -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.sff.net/people/Dafydd * Defiant class -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.ex-astris-scientia.orgarticles/defiant-problems.htm * Drum -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.pintechworld.com/visulite|Pintech * Duet -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.st-hypertext.com/ds9-1/ds9-1rev.html#duet * Fabbri Publishing (US) -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.gefabbri.co.uk/index.asp * Fan gaming -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://archives.startrek.acalltoduty.com * Far Beyond the Stars -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.st-hypertext.com/ds9-6/stars.html * GE Fabbri -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.gefabbri.co.uk/index.asp * George Zebrowski -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.scifi.com/sfw/issue397/interview.html| * Griffith Observatory -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://http://www.griffithobs.org/ * Jean Lorrah -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.simegen.com/jeanplay/| * Jeffrey Hunter -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www..briansdriveintheater.com * Joseph L. Scanlan -- "Bad Request" (400) for http://www.imdb.com/name/0768939/ * Kevin Lauderdale -- "Not Found" (404) for http://smi-web.stanford.edu/people/kxl/2Gannotations.html * LeVar Burton -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.triviatribute.com/ } * Martin Rayner -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.supercon.org/pages/martinrayner/index.asp * Martin Rayner -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.supercon.org/pages/martinrayner/bio.asp * Maurice Roëves -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.mohicanpress.com/mo06012.html| * Paula Crist -- "Bad Request" (400) for http://www.imdb.com/name/ }/ * Prototype (episode) -- "Not Found" (404) for http://memory-alpha.org/en/Image:BElanna_and_3947_workshop.jpg * Punk -- "Not Found" (404) for http://pages.eidosnet.co.uk/johnnymoped/punk/webpunk/webpunkhistorypage_introduction.html * Reginald Pollack -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.reginaldpollack.net/artist.html * Robin Lefler -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.zentertainment.com/article.php?sid=2846 * Some Assembly Required -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B00005TPDW/wikia-20/ * Some Assembly Required -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B00005U7TJ/wikia-20/ * Some Assembly Required -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B00005UQZB/wikia-20/ * Some Assembly Required -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B00005Y0V6/wikia-20/ * Star Trek: Adventure Gaming in the Final Frontier (Heritage Models) -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.ltcmdrmatt.com * Star Trek: Elite Force II -- "Not Found" (404) for http://startrekgames.stgu.com/index.php/Category:Elite_Force_II * Star Trek: Elite Force II -- "Not Found" (404) for http://startrekgames.stgu.com/index.php/Main_Page * Star Trek: The Animated Series DVD -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B00005JN6D/wikia-20/ * Star Trek: The Original Series -- "Forbidden" (403) for http://www.tvguide.com/News/Insider/default.htm?rmDate=08312006 * Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force -- "Forbidden" (403) for http://www.ravensoft.com/eliteforce/ * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.norcalmovies.com/StarTrek/03TheSearchForSpock * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.norcalmovies.com/StarTrek/04TheVoyageHome/ * Star Trek parodies (music) -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.weirdal.com/|Al's * Susan Oliver -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.the-neiplay.org/ * Tau Ceti -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www/solstation.com * The Black Cat -- "Bad Request" (400) for http://www.imdb.com/name//title/tt0024894/ * The Covenant of the Crown -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B0000523SS/wikia-20/ * The Devil's Heart -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B000051ZX1/wikia-20/ * The Searchers -- "Bad Request" (400) for http://www.imdb.com/name/tt0049730/ * The Ultimate Star Trek Collection -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B000BIBGR2/wikia-20/ * Tom McCraw -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.theartistschoice.com/mccraw.htm|Tom * Tony Jay -- "Gone" (410) for http://www.poetsonbroadway.com/ * Wesley Crusher -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.zentertainment.com/article.php?sid=2846 * William Meader -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0574998// --DYKBot 22:25, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll get right on that. ;) --Bp 22:28, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, and ny the way, you spelled external wrong. You stupid robot. --Bp 22:32, 4 December 2006 (UTC) POTD Can you make it so that the link created in the POTD template to "x date" already has a lot of the page filled in, like the template does? --OuroborosCobra talk 06:30, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Possibly, but the process should be to first click on the red datelink in , create the page, and then mark the picture. The link that creates the page from a template would need to be in each of those red links. That would require a very convoluted PicOfTheDay template page. Furthermore, DYKBot syncronises the list and image pages with the template, so it isn't even neccessary for the user to put the template on the image page, although it's probably a good idea just to do it when you copy the caption. Anyway, I dont think I'll be the one to do it, because I don't like the behaviour that would result, ie: marking first, then creating the page. --Bp 06:39, 18 December 2006 (UTC) In that case, a better set of instructions would seem to be needed, as that is not the process I gathered from the template page. Hmm, just tried it, and it could then be helpful if the lines for the template were there for all the redlinks at . I understand it is not going to know what to enter into the fields, but it would be helpful to have the fields ready for you. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:44, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Considering that there is no line in the "guidelines" that tells the user to add the template to the image, and the first line is "... just find a red spot...," I dont know what you mean. But yes, for each redlink maybe. --Bp 06:50, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Sidebar episode I think you broke Template:Sidebar episode with your last edit (see any episode page, for example What You Leave Behind). I also still think that having variable names in hungarian notation is ridiculuous and completely unnecessary, but it is apparent that you couldn't care less... -- Cid Highwind 17:58, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :They aren't broken, the bot is updating the episodes now. If I changed the template afterwards then the updated episodes would have appeared broken. --Bp 18:02, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Interactive tree script I was just wondering if it would be possible to use the interactive tree script at Neverwinter. --Leon (talk) 23:08, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah: Just read the note here (On other wikis). --Bp 23:36, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Personal attacks Hey, bp. I know you and Cobra don't particularly get along very well and you may not agree with what he says or does, but comments like this and this need to stop. Whether it was sarcasm, antagonism, or just simple rudeness, I am not sure, but it doesn't matter; Cobra has taken them as personal attacks, and I can see why he would take it that way. Referring to my questions and opinions as unimportant or "troll comments" certainly wouldn't make me happy. Comments such as these merely hinder progress in writing or expanding the encyclopedia. Your contributions to MA have been great (well, most of the time ;)), but you need to stop with the insults, okay? --From Andoria with Love 04:21, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :Boo fricken hoo. He can "live with it." --Bp 04:34, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::Being a regular contributor does not make you above policy. Please refrain from any further personal attacks. -- Jaz talk 04:38, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :I thought because of our last encounter that you might stay away from me. You remember: when you nominated yourself for admin and then changed the rules so that you could win? Yeah that. I'm not sure what you think you're doing getting involved in this, but really it's none of your concern. And when did I say that being a regular editor placed me above policy? You're Cobra version 1.0, and I wasn't really mad about this until just now. --Bp 04:44, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Bp... I'm asking you again... behave. Mmmkay? ;) --From Andoria with Love 04:50, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :I understand, you're joking. Very funny. --Bp 05:02, 30 December 2006 (UTC) No, I'm not joking, so please don't take it that way. --From Andoria with Love 05:33, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :::They are right - if you don't get along with Cobra (and it is very obvious that you don't), then ignore him instead of throwing oil on the fire to make the situation worse. Knock it off, OK? :::However, I also see that Cobra is not the innocent bystander here. In the past days, I have seen several comments by him where he "attacks" anything related to Bp. The Forum page above is a good example. So, Cobra, you too knock it off! :::I don't know what this is all about, and frankly, I don't really care much at the moment, as it apparently is not something that happened on the wiki - but if you don't get along in some way or form then do what you have to do, but don't take it to this place... -- Cid Highwind 11:12, 30 December 2006 (UTC) The MU Memory Alpha Hello, I was directed to here by another user, I wanted to mention I have decided to contribute to the site (Currently working on the timeline, yes its a little long and thourogh at the moment, for just a part of the ENT ep, but I have plans to fix that, I simply wanted to write down the important events mentioned/refernced in the episodes). I was wondering if there was any idea on what was hindering the pictures from showing up. I will continue to add to the site in the future (The mirror universe is my favorite storyline...hence my Username...) --Terran Officer 03:04, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :Hey, ok. The image problem is one of many that has existed since the begining of the site. Wikia people "are working on it." I'm sorry that I havn't been working on it myself. I still think it is a cool idea, and have my silly grand vision and whatnot, but I've been working on so many other things, and getting frustrated with some crap happening around here, that I'm just a bit stretched thin at the moment. Good luck, I hope you understand the point of it and it is fun for you. I'll join you as soon as I can, and try and get some update on the image problem from Wikia. --Bp 03:16, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the reply, it certainly looks fun. I'm taking a break for now :-P. I have done reading on episode pages, timelines, bios, that sort of thing to add what I have added for the timeline on the MU site. If it is...long, I aplogize, I am not trying to make episode pages, but cover important events, some areas will have to be reworded to be more...list like I guess. No problem, hope you get things taken care of soon.--Terran Officer 03:24, 9 January 2007 (UTC) "Pathfinder" episode arc Hi Bp. I just noticed that an anon added a new episode arc for Voyager, the "Pathfinder" arc. I seem to remember a while back you were trying to compile a list of the episode arcs (I don't remember where, one of the subpages you have been working on). Here is the list just added, if you need it: # Pathfinder (6x10) # Life Line (6x24) # Inside Man (7x06) # Author, Author (7x20) If this was not useful, sorry for taking your time. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:33, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Ooh, looks like you noticed while I was writing this. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:34, 11 January 2007 (UTC) The Return Hiya, beep. Glad to see you're back. :) --From Andoria with Love 06:23, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :Me, too. :) -- Renegade54 07:00, 21 January 2007 (UTC) ::As am I, even if you can be a pain in the butt :P (I suppose I can be too) --OuroborosCobra talk 07:02, 21 January 2007 (UTC) DYKbot Hey there, Bp. There's one more pattern for episode links I've run across that your bot could be modified to find. Some of the links are at the end of a sentence in background notes and are in the format TNG: "E2.", where the period is inside the final quote mark. It doesn't appear that the bot is catching those, but it should be easy enough to fix those as well. What do you think? -- Renegade54 22:44, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :The punctuation and format are completely ignored in the searching, so any format is possible. It looks for episode links, not formatting. Out of fear of screwing things up too much, I set it up to only change refs in parenthesis on that last pass through the articles. Also, it left unchanged any references with other text hat was not an episode link (except "remastered" which it handles). In the next pass, I think it will be changing more cases, for one the episode lists, like "appearances" sections. The links will use . I think it should be possible to change the refs that you mentioned, but it will require some more examination to make sure it is safe. --Bp 22:58, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Meaningless links I don't think Carbonari took your constructive criticism too well. ;) -- Renegade54 00:12, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, ok, I might have been a little too strong, but this happened after several confrontations. I said "please" before. --Bp 00:17, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Oh, I don't think you were too strong at all. You were completely justified. I've talked to him about it before, too, and I was getting tired of following behind him and undoing links, too. Oh, well... -- Renegade54 04:39, 11 February 2007 (UTC) MU MA Log in troubles Just wanted to let you know, I can't seem to log on the MU MA, I keep getting anotice about how cookies must be enabled, but they are enabled...--Terran Officer 20:15, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Help re: episode article titles needed Hey Bp. I think you had a list of all episode articles using the "(episode)" qualifier somewhere. Could you check http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Episode_links and eventually create all necessary subpages of that template? It is used in their version of Template:EpLink to link to the correct article on MA/en. Thanks. :) -- Cid Highwind 19:35, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Them links are in the list below, but I'm not sure I like the idea described on that page, it is getting a bit convoluted. --Bp 21:57, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks for that. Regarding the actual implementation, I'm not really married to that idea, so if you've got something that is less convoluted and easier to maintain, I'm sure the guys over there wouldn't mind a suggestion or template change. I just couldn't think of anything better for the moment :) -- Cid Highwind 22:57, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Them links * SELECT aSelf FROM episodedata WHERE aSelf LIKE "%(episode)" ORDER BY sSeries,nSeason,nEpisode; *# Emissary (episode) *# Babel (episode) *# Dax (episode) *# Cardassians (episode) *# Rules of Acquisition (episode) *# Meridian (episode) *# Defiant (episode) *# Hippocratic Oath (episode) *# Empok Nor (episode) *# Broken Bow (episode) *# Terra Nova (episode) *# Shockwave (episode) *# Carbon Creek (episode) *# Minefield (episode) *# Singularity (episode) *# Canamar (episode) *# Cogenitor (episode) *# Regeneration (episode) *# Extinction (episode) *# Rajiin (episode) *# Exile (episode) *# Carpenter Street (episode) *# Hatchery (episode) *# Azati Prime (episode) *# Borderland (episode) *# Cold Station 12 (episode) *# Kir'Shara (episode) *# Daedalus (episode) *# Terra Prime (episode) *# Haven (episode) *# Symbiosis (episode) *# Evolution (episode) *# Sarek (episode) *# First Contact (episode) *# Darmok (episode) *# Ethics (episode) *# Interface (episode) *# Genesis (episode) *# Miri (episode) *# Caretaker (episode) *# Phage (episode) *# The 37's (episode) *# Elogium (episode) *# Tattoo (episode) *# Prototype (episode) *# Dreadnought (episode) *# Tuvix (episode) *# Scorpion (episode) *# Day of Honor (episode) *# Demon (episode) *# One (episode) *# Drone (episode) *# Gravity (episode) *# Think Tank (episode) *# Warhead (episode) *# Barge of the Dead (episode) *# Alice (episode) *# Fair Haven (episode) *# Tsunkatse (episode) *# Muse (episode) *# Unimatrix Zero (episode) *# Nightingale (episode) *# The Void (episode) *# Q2 (episode) IRC Hey, can you jump over to IRC for a minute? -- Renegade54 04:08, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Class "appear" seems to have broken Any idea why? Perhaps the change to pre that Sulfur made? -- Renegade54 17:07, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :Hmm. It is still working for me, in Opera and Firefox. --Bp 17:14, 10 March 2007 (UTC) I'm using Firefox, and nada. It was working yesterday... -- Renegade54 17:42, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::Working for me with FF 2.x on OS X. -- Sulfur 17:44, 10 March 2007 (UTC) I restarted Firefox, and now it works. Go figure. -- Renegade54 17:52, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :I blame Shran. --Bp 17:53, 10 March 2007 (UTC) e...? Regarding n}} - l e t ank you for }}is great }}emplate... eh, template! ;) -- Cid Highwind 23:06, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :You are truly mad. --Bp 23:18, 14 March 2007 (UTC) IRC Question This is in regards to the question you asked at 8:47 CST earlier tonight. The answer to your question is no.--Tim Thomason 01:53, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Unicode in RSS feeds FYI, the issue with Unicode characters in RSS feeds when using RSS2wiki seems to have been fixed. -- Renegade54 15:31, 30 March 2007 (UTC) It's A Wrap! sale and auction Just a quick note to say I like what you're doing with the It's A Wrap! sale and auction page, and appreciate the significant amount of work you're putting in to add week-by-week detail. Good job! Taduolus 11:18, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I've created a database of all the items and listings. Jorg and Enzo have been helping me collect the data, but we are still missing ~70 listings from the early weeks. We are still finding some, but it is becoming more difficult. If you have any bookmarked/saved ebay pages from that time please send them my way so my little bot can check them and add them if they are missing. One specific listing that I really want is René Picard's PADD with his report on starships from week 1. I've got he pictures but no ebay listing. :( --Bp 15:20, 23 April 2007 (UTC) The Icons for the mainpage you uploaded Hello, I am Tobias from Memory Alpha Germany. And I would like to ask you, if it would be ok with you, if we could us to use the Icons you created for the Portals on the German MA too. Please drop me a note. Thank you and they are a good job. Regards Tobias--Tobi72 21:07, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, and yes. No problem. Creative commons and everything. --Bp 02:23, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Thank you!--Tobi72 09:40, 4 August 2007 (UTC) ---- ::Return! :) --From Andoria with Love 04:41, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Episode sidebar changes Please make sure that (if they make sense, haven't checked all of them) don't get lost the next time your bot runs. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 15:50, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :It has to be said that the edits mentioned above have been playing hell with the DS9 episode sidebar arcs in particular. And up to 30th October they still seem to be being made... Anyway, I'm posting here because I wanted to point out that I actually had no idea that the Story arcs page existed, no less that a bot would crawl through it and make appropriate changes to episode sidebars, until Bp pointed it out on Drunkenpeter99's talk page. Other editors may be similarly uninformed as I was. Could the bot be set to edit each episode sidebar that is part of an arc so that the word "Arc" (preceding the colon and the arc's name) is formatted as a link to the Story arcs page? Or could we somehow else implement that change? I think it would help alert future editors to the fact that there is a central place where arcs can be described, edited and discussed. -- Taduolus 12:57, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ::The bot doesn't actually crawl through that page. It crawls through the data project mentioned in the comments at the start of each episode sidebar. The Story arcs page you mention above is only a Human readable version. -- Sulfur 13:00, 31 October 2007 (UTC)